Ouran High is not a Ninja School
by x.Nanako-chan.x
Summary: Placed in modern day time. Hinata's related to Haruhi. Her father sends her to attend Ouran Academy to learn how to manage the family business. ::Crossover fic, NarutoOuran:: ::Better summary inside:: ::On HIATUS::
1. Meet Your Relatives

**Ouran High Is Not a Ninja School**

By xSoulScarXx

**Summary:** Hinata Hyuuga has been cast out by her father. He, a high class business man capable of managing a first-class corporation sends his eldest daughter to a private school filled with as she would say 'rich, vain, spoiled brats'. She moves in with her commoner cousin Haruhi Fujioka, not knowing she'd be plunged into a world filled with cross dressing kooks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Omg crossover! Yay **

**I will still continue Hyuuga Hinata has changed… I'm just suffering from writers block **(go ahead and send me your ideas if you have any, I would really appreciate it!)**…**

**I only saw 2 Ouran/Naruto crossovers and… I couldn't help myself!! Hinata is just too awesome to be kept in one dimension!**

'' : Thinking

**bold**: A/N

_Italics: _Flash Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: Modern Day

Place: Ouran Academy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**But I do own what little plot structure I have….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 - Meet Your Relatives**

She stared at the school campus. Her eyes widening as she observed the vast fields, the detail of the buildings and the gardens of flowers that sprawled across the lush green grass.

This was her new school? It couldn't…. what had her father been thinking when he sent her here? She barely knew her uncle… cousin? Or whatever he was to her for that matter.

Sure, they were related somehow, but it dated back to a REALLY long time ago. The Fujioka's even lost the signature lavender Hyuuga eyes.

Her father pretty much dumped her here, saying that she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga family and that she can't become a proper heiress for a first-class cooperation. He sent her away from all her friends and family, with a loaded credit card, a car and an apartment he bought ahead of time for her.

She was told she was going to a "prestigious" school where she could learn the roots of managing a major corporation. The word "prestigious", to her, pretty much just meant that it would be a school loaded with rich-spoiled kids.

Oh, how she wanted to go back to her former school. She missed Naruto and Kiba's loud obnoxious behaviour toned out with Shino and Sasuke's quiet demeanour. She missed Sakura and Ino's squabbling and how Tenten joked about them behind their back. She missed Lee's enthusiasm and even her cousin's over-protective behaviour. And she even missed Shikamaru's troublesome remarks.

Heck, she even missed the teachers! They were her friends; they acted like a second parents to her.

She even made some new friends with a group called Akatsuki before she left. They were the heartthrob of the century in Konoha High. But they were good people to her. Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Kisame heck even Itachi. (**Kisame will be a human boy in this… with blue hair… yeah)**

She sighed at the thought of all she left behind, letting a single crystal drop roll down her cheek.

She knew nothing of her uncle Ryoji or her cousin, some "Haruhi Fujioka" or other. Why had her father decided to send her here? And this school? Way too snoby for her taste.

Her cousin told her you had to be either super rich, or super smart to get in, and hey she _was both_.

She let out another sigh before walking back to her car. She wanted to check out her school campus before going to meet her uncle and cousin.

"Oh, Hinata. How are you going to survive this kind of life?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata knocked on the door of a nearby apartment complex. Before it opened, she took one last glance at the piece of paper, indicating which number was the Fujioka's residence.

When the door opened, she found a tall red-headed women looking down at her.

She remembered how her father had mentioned that Haruhi had no mother, like her. He believed they could 'sympathize' with one and other for this tragedy to have occurred.

'Feh, another excuse.'

"Oh, sorry, I believe I have the wrong do-"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence the red-headed women threw her arms around her a lassoed her into the room.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! I can't believe you're here! I-AM-YO-UR-UN-CLE!

Hinata looked in horror as she broke from the man-woman's embrace.

This was her uncle?! I-it can't be! An okama?

'Oh god,' she thought 'I can't expect this kook to be my guardian!'

Before she had time to respond a girlish-looking boy walked in the room.

"Otou-san, I'm sorry I'm- Huh? Who's this?" The boy took a long look at Hinata, who was flushed a scarlet red.

"HARUHI!! This is your cousin Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. This was Haruhi? Haruhi was supposed to be a girl!

Hinata was starting to feel dizzy, and uneasy. Her relatives were cross-dressers.

"Gender-bender…" was the only thing Hinata muttered before passing out from all the oddities that were happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up with the face of a worried Ryoji glaring down at her.

When she saw Hinata waking up a sigh of relief passed her red-lipsticked lips.

"Huh?"

"Oh Hinata! I'm glad you're alright! You're father would kill me if he found out what happened to you!"

'Huh. That's and understatement.' She thought sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to be that shocked…"

'….'

"Heh… guess he didn't tell you we're…. cross dressers…." He said scratching the back of his head"

"Uh.. well-"

"Otou-san, you shouldn't be that shocked… after all Hinata didn't expect this." Haruhi cut in. "Well, anyways if you're wondering I am a girl and he is a guy…"

"Oh."

"Yeah… we have our reasons. Anyways you're coming to school with me tomorrow right? We won't be able to get you a uniform so soon."

"Um… it's alright. I'll be able to get it by the end of the week… So, I wanted to know where my apartment is considering how father sent all my luggage there and I have no idea where it is…"

"Ah, come with me, kay? I'll bring you to your apartment."

"Uh sure, Haruhi-san"

"You can call me Haruhi-chan, after all we'll be together a lot from now on, ne?"

"A-ah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Hinata's Apartment**

**Hinata POV**

"Wow," I could only gape at the apartment. It was gorgeous. Dusty blue coloured walls with yellow lace curtains enclosing the windows. All the furniture was a white, yellow, or blue, and it was in a rich neighbourhood to boot.

'At least father gave me a decent apartment. I kinda expected a beaten down place, with druggies walking around outside…'

"Wow, Hinata-chan. Your place is really beautiful!" It seemed Haruhi was gaping too. It really was a beautiful apartment.

'Haruhi seems nice enough. Out of her school uniform she actually looks like a girl…'

"Ah, it really is beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here… Wow it seems that food's already been stocked here too."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll head home. It's not far so I can walk. So I guess I'll come and pick you up in the morning? 8:00 ok?"

I agreed. I didn't have much choice in the matter either since I had no clue how to get to the house from here. And with Haruhi pointing out to me where to drive it'll be a hell a lot more easier to get to school.

She asked me if I needed help to unpack, but I refused. It's not that I didn't trust her, but I didn't want her to see all of my pictures I'm going to unload. All of my friends I left behind… no I can't cry. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I was making a futile attempt to fight away the tears, but I tried until I finally burst out in tears.

I started to unpack, if you call dumping all of the contents on my bed, unpacking. I opened my jewellery box and I saw a silver locket that Kiba had given me before I left. It was a heart-shaped locket containing a picture of us as kids in kindergarten. I knew everyone since I was a child. I felt comfortable around them, like I didn't have to impress anyone. I could just be who I am.

I put my locket on my nightstand and started to unpack all of my things. I had chosen what I wanted to wear. I thought since it was a rich school, might as well ware something classy looking.

I had chosen an ivory-white blouse and a navy blue skirt that came just above my knees. I chose a black pair of shows with low heels. My outfit seemed nice enough, so I continued unpacking all of my things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was restless all night. I kept on tossing and turning trying to get to sleep but it didn't help at all. I walked into the living room. On the mantle above the T.V. was a wide array of pictures of my friends.

Starting from the right was a picture of all of us on JR High graduation, me with the Akatuski club, a picture with Tobi hugging me from behind, a picture of the winter formal dance with Naruto as my date, a picture of me and Hanabi at the lake. I sighed at the memories consuming me. I didn't feel sleepy nor sad. Simply empty.

The next was a picture of us, the whole gang at a ski resort. My father had been kind enough to reserve a place for all of us in the resort in winter… no doubt he was trying to get me out of the house.

Nevertheless, I was playing the picture of that marvellous week in my mind. It was the first time in a long time where I could let loose without worrying what my father would say. Every detail of my memory seemed so clear… I didn't even notice I was drifting off to sleep….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! I can't believe I actually know what's going to happen next :D**

**Reviews make me happy so please review! Constructive critism good, flaming fine with me, praise yay!**


	2. Message

Message:

Well no chappie this week.

…why? Because I have a science project in science worth 60 of my first term mark that I have BARELY STARTED ON!!! RAWRG!!!

I haven't started the lab testing, or making the poster, the introduction, or most of the vital points! cries Ima wreck and it's due in the next two days!

BUT Just so ya know I already started typing up the next chap of Hinata Has Changed and Ouran High is not a Ninja School.

So you just have to wait. After all, we all have a life outside of the internet, ne?

- SoulScar


	3. The First Day of School Sucks

**Ouran High Is Not a Ninja School**

By xSoulScarXx

**A/N:**

**I'm so exited about this fic… I have a good feeling about it but I'm gonna start trading you guys! **

**5 reviews until I update!**

**I'm going to do this in Hinata's POV 'cause it just seems easier…**

**Warning: Hinata may be a bit OOC****. It's her POV so it's just in her head, but she still acts shy and stuff.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' : Thinking

**bold**: A/N

_Italics: _Flash Back

Time: Modern Day

Place: Ouran Academy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**But I do own what little plot structure I have….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School**** Sucks**

I woke up in the living room, feeling stiff as I got off of the couch I was sleeping in. I heard my joints cracking as I did a couple of stretches. I checked the clock; it was 6:00.

Since Haruhi said she would be here at 8:00 I might as well cook with my spare time. I never did eat diner last night either way…. Or change into my PJs.

After I showered and brushed my teeth I changed into the outfit I had chosen yesterday. It really did look nice on me. I unconsciously put the locket Kiba had given me and walked into the kitchen.

It was still only 6:45 so I decided I had enough time to prepare a waffle batter. I grabbed all the ingredients I needed and mixed everything according to the recipe which was pretty much installed into my head.

By the time I finished eating and washing the dishes it was only 7:45.

"Might as well pick up Haruhi…"

Before I was able to get up I heard a faint knocking on my door. When I opened the door I saw Haruhi standing there - looking more like a girl then usual - with a smile on her face.

"Morning Hinata-chan!"

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan."

Yeah… not much of a morning person I am

"Well are you ready to go to school?"

I just nodded and left the door to get my bag.

"Well, I'm ready. Are we taking your car?"

"Yeah…. So Haruhi… erm…"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to act like you're a boy at school?"

"Yeah you have to… I have a debt I need to pay of by working at the Host Club…"

She was looking at the floor, scuffing it with her shoe. I guess the amount had to be large if she was acting like this. Wait… hold it….

"HOST CLUB?!" I was a little shocked by how loud I said that, after all it was only 7:45 in the morning.

"Ah… If you're wondering that's why I dress up as a boy. But the guys in the club are pretty nice… all of them loonies but still nice."

"Ah. I know what you mean…"

I thought of Tobi, Deidara, Lee and Naruto when she said 'loony'. They were crazy people but sweethearts nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the academy: 1****st**** period English**

The teacher in this class actually bothered to give me an introduction, at my old school pretty much a whole 'fend for yourself' kinda thing but what really creeped me out was how… Happy everyone was.

Everyone was so cheery it's…. scary. But what I noticed was even worse was how these two guys - twins - in my class were staring at me.

I was always with Haruhi and she was dragging me around all morning, but I knew they were still staring at me.

All the girls in my IG seemed to take notice too. I felt them staring holes through me, not that I never felt it before. I usually hung out with the Akatsukis if not with my regular group, and even then, all the girls would stare at me with murderous intent.

Starting a relationship with a guy at school was HELL.

But this time it's different. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. I squeezed my eye lids shut, trying to block out the feeling of them staring at me… it didn't work. I didn't realize it was already time for lunch until Haruhi started poking me in the stomach.

"Ne, ne Hina-chan?" Haruhi started poking me in the gut HARDER.

"Ow… what?" I started rubbing my side.

"It's time for lunch."

"H-hai"

Crap. I'm stuttering again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lunch**

I have to say the food in this school is delicious. And it was even funnier when I bought Haruhi some lunch too. She looked like she was about to die from shock.

To tell the truth, I'm a little worried. Haruhi hasn't introduced me to any of her friends and I hope they're not angry at me or anything. Making enemies with children from a huge business isn't going to help when I'm controlling Hyuuga Corps.

…And of course…. The twins are staring at me… again.

Is there something wrong with my face? Is there a huge pimple on me or something? For the love of God get them to stop staring at me.

I sunk in my seat. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

I was too bust conversing in my head I didn't even realize Haruhi was talking to me.

"Hinata? Hinata-chaaan ?" she whined

"Oh. Yeah?"

"You've been spacing out a lot today… anyways want to meet the Host Club? It's time for our activities."

Oh Lord. Host Club. A bunch of pretty boys tricking young women into spending their money on 'A good time'.

Pffft. I could have done this back home…. Sasuke could have even conned some money from them for me….

Even though, I just nodded and we made our way to the 'Music Room'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Music Room**

"Mom! I heard Haruhi is bringing her cousin here ne? ne? ne? ne?" shouted an anxious blond.

"Yes, 'Daddy'" the dark lord replied. "It seems Haruhi is related to the heiress of Hyuuga enterprises."

"Ne, kyo-chan…" **(Someone tell me what Hunny calls Kyouya? I forgot Dx) **"Isn't that the big computer company popular in America?"

"Ah it is. I'm sure she would serve as a helpful customer." he said. "We'd be able to get a lot of money out of this girl…" he mumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Walking to the Music Room**

Ugh. How can rich kids stand to walk this far? Sure it's a big school but walking back and forth… ugh.

When I walked into the room I heard a chorus of "Welcome to the Host club" and a hell of a lot of girls' squealing….

-Sigh - this is going to be worst then when Akatsuki joined to swim team….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**OMG I am so sorry! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I just finished what little chapter I had to update… I'm really angry at myself D: Oh well. I'm trying to become one of those authors that writes really really long chapter but I just can't do it -sniffles-**

**Well please forgive me!**

**And… uh… Review? '**


	4. Your Harem is Here!

I feel bad. People kept reviewing after I returned to fanfiction not because of my new story but my OLD ONES. So I'll give this one to you. Expect the next chapter to come back in two years *dodges heavy objects thrown at her*

WARNING CRACK FIC – MEANING (NO PLOT)

Shiny. That was the first word that came to my mind. These boys were way too shiny.

"Welcome!"

"Ah! HA-RU-HI! My daughter! Welcome back!"

Why does this sound familiar? It sounds like Haruhi's father.

"Ah," I felt a hand strong soft hand grip mine, "Is this Haru-chan's lovely cousin"

Dazzling. Much too dazzling. Cannot compute. I felt the blackness overcoming-

"Tamaki-senpai! Let go of Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata... chan? YES!" Tamaki rejoiced. "A female friend that may not fall in love with her due to blood relations! A much more suitable companion than Renge!"

W-What? I opened my eyes and admired how pretty he was. I wasn't sure if it was the eyes or the hair or the creamy pale skin but I could only admit one thing. This guy is fine.

"Hinata-chan," Haruhi grabbed my arm and I felt angry glares stab me from every direction, "this is the host club. Tamaki-sempai is the one who was dropped on his head as a child."

Tamaki sulked in the corner doing who knows what with a stack of newspaper.

"I'm making hamster bedding."

Haruhi twitched.

"This is Kyoya-sempai."

Glasses type. This is the first time I've seen a glasses type.

"Hunny-sempai."

Shotcon. And it was working.

"Mori-sempai."

Wild type. Nice.

"And Hikaru and Koaru-sempai."

Twin action. I would've been wooed by their bishonen looks if it weren't for the fact that their eyes were hard. One of them seemed much more composed compared to the other though. Did I do something?

One of them whispered, "Kaoru, lets go."

"B-but-"

And the door closed.

Suddenly, I felt bad. Did I do something wrong? Sadness clenched my stomach. It wasn't that I was nervous about how they thought of me. It was the thought of being verbally lashed by father as to why a business company suddenly refused contact with them. Crap.

"So, Hinata-chan," the glasses type started, "You're heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, yes?"

"A-Ah."

Tamaki gasped.

"The Hyuuga Corporation heiress is related to my pauper daughter Haruhi?!"

Haruhi twitched.

Kyoya smiled much too much for someone like him. Won't you please sit down for some tea? Everyone," he called, "let's concentrate all our attention to Hinata-chan today."

I gulped. And blushed. I knew what they were planning to do. They were planning to use their dazzling beauty to drain her of her money (if that was possible).

"I-Iie!!"

"Mori. Grab her," Kyoya cut in.

xxx

So I sat there. Unable to move. Why, you may ask? Because of the rather tight rope holding me to the chair. If Ino-chan saw me now...

_Kinky..._

Her voice echoed in my mind. I blushed more. And more. Until the salvation of darkness overtook me. Thank you, mother in heaven.

xxx

I felt someone poking my cheek. Again. And again.

"T-tobi, stop it."

The poking continued. I expected to see an orange mask when I opened my eyes but instead I saw a childish round face framed with yellow locks. The shotacon. I felt disappointed when I saw him. I wanted Tobi-chan.

"Neh, Hina-hina!"

Hina-hina?

"There are visitors for you outside."

I got up and realized I was in my room. How did I get here? Haruhi must've let them in.

And sluggishly got up and I stepped out of my room. After going through the hallway I found myself in the living room. My eyes widened. Akatsuki was here! How?! It must've been Itachi-kun.

"Hina-hime!" Tobi called, "Your harem is here!"

Xxx

Super short. I know and I'm sorry! I'm prob gonna pick up this story for a little break from Celandine For The Healing's more serious chapters. If you have the time, check it out! (and review *cough*) It's not crack-ish though. Sorry.


End file.
